Nameless, The
=About The Nameless= OOC: We are a group of friends who have traveled from game to game together. We are always looking for other individuals who enjoy playing games. We are not hard core anything. We all have jobs/lives but we do enjoy our games. Contact me with any questions. LORE There are tales that predate man's rise in Hyboria, tales that intrigue, amaze and terrify. This is one of the latter. THEN: :This is a tale that predates most other stories of the Gods of Hyboria. It was a time of beginning and the Gods were new to this realm. They were so powerful that the power corrupted them in ways unknown of today. Recognizing that this corruption would kill them they performed a ritual that shook the skies and rattled the very fabric of the universe. It was a ritual performed to bottle up the worst of their emotions, to bottle up something much worse than a dark side, it was used to bottle up their shadowed essences of evil. : Once given form and imprisoned the Gods found humor in calling it the Nameless since it was but a shadow of themselves and possessed no identity of its own. For centuries the Nameless, confined, plotted its revenge upon everything the Gods hold dear. It continued to work at its prison like a man digging his way out of a cell with but a small stick. The Nameless had no other purpose, no other meaning in its existence but to escape. :Eventually the Gods turned their attention elsewhere leaving the Nameless's escape unopposed. The Nameless knew that if it escaped fully that the God would hunt it down mercilessly and return it to its prison. A plan formed from many centuries finally began to take shape. :The Nameless knew that by revealing itself or its true name that the Gods would surly intervene but by possessing the creatures of Hyboria the Nameless could slowly destroy that which the Gods held dear, the humans. Six were chosen by the Nameless and imbued with powers beyond their mortal shells. Their will replaced by the will of the Nameless. :Using its powers to affect reality the Nameless transported the six to another dimension to train their bodies to contain the awesome powers they command. The Nameless has allowed them to return to Hyboria as tests to see how they handled their newfound powers. Each time they were sent to destroy a remote village or town. Everyone has heard stories about entire settlements disappearing never to be heard from again. The truth is the original six descended upon the helpless people of these places, killing each and every one of them and to keep their existence a secret cleaned up everything to make it look like the people just vanished. :The goal of the Nameless is to infect numerous humans throughout Hyboria, enslaving their soul and eventually growing strong enough to oppose the Gods themselves. :The original six have taken names that either have been given them by their victims or that they use to strike fear into the hearts and minds of others. Their true names can never be spoken. For once uttered by the lips of a mortal death comes calling for all those that dared speak it. NOW: :A ripple occurs in the air slowly growing into a maelstrom of epic proportions which begins devouring the landscape with howling winds, rain and lightning. Nearby villagers rush to their homes for the little protection they offer against such a tempest. : The ripple grows into a swirl that distorts not only the view but reality itself. As the storm grows shadows can be seen within the ripple moving with intent. Just as suddenly as the storm arrived it vanishes without a trace leaving 6 figures standing where once reality bent like a stone upon a pond. :The Villagers, curious, walk over to the field as the group begins walking toward them. Without warning one of the the men goes down, dead. Versteckter stands over the body smiling at the blood letting. He says nothing but melds quickly into the shadows as if he was never there. Others throughout the crowd suffer the same fate as Versteckter seemingly appears out of nowhere cutting them down like cattle for the slaughter. The only sound he makes is a satisfied sigh as his daggers plunge into the soft flesh of his victims. :Lodur steps forward swirling mystical energies that are his to command. From the air demons materialize and descend upon the helpless villagers. "Rejoice and Feel the power of The Nameless, for today we feast upon your energies adding your souls to ours." :As the storm seems to come alive, Sanctimoni lifts up a beast's heart and rains lightning down upon the area, destroying homes, livestock and the fleeing people. "Bow down before us and accept your fate," she demands as the skies light up with her fury. "There is no escape, bow down I say!" :Fires explode everywhere setting homes and villagers on fire. Through the flames Caelyth is seen laughing as the screams fill the air. "Let the hellfire consume you, today is your day to meet your gods!" :Roaring with fury Beylir runs through the village leaving a bloody red path of death and destruction in his wake. Bodies fly as he swings his mighty weapons of war. "You avoid death from the moments you are born, today you can avoid it no longer!" :Lightning courses through the air, electrifying villagers and livestock. Each bolt is true and finds its way to the vital organs of its victims. Icis raises her arms and unleashes the fury of the elements. On and on the bolts from above fell another and yet another. "Think of this as the rain of death. Soak up the blood as it fills the skies with our fury!" :As they wander through the village killing off any stragglers one asks "Why? Why must you kill us, what did we ever do?" Lodur shouts, "You live, that is enough". "Who are you?" she asks. "We have returned to Hyboria from another realm. We have come home to gather those who are like minded and wish nothing but utter destruction to our enemies. We are pestilence, we are famine, we are war, we are death, WE ARE THE NAMELESS!" And so it begins.... Laws of The Nameless These are not guides to live by. These are LAWS. Disobey them at your peril. *You must RP your character at all times in-game including guild chat. We have an OOC Guild Chat and Vent for regular conversations. *No killing lower levels for sport, group killing against one person, corpse camping or griefing allowed. This will not be tolerated at all and will result in a banishment. (if you are attacked by anyone you may kill them no matter the level. They drew first blood, you draw last. However kill them and move on do not camp them.) *We are roleplaying lawful evil people, however you cannot just go randomly kill. We always have a reason to kill. If you are attacked first (this includes accidental AoE or targeting) or if slighted in any way you may open up the can of whip-ass and hand them their head on a plate. *You must never run away from a fight. There is no penalty in dying and running away is cowardice and not what The Nameless is about. However if you are spawn camped or some other act that is non-rp then you may switch instances to get out of the non-rp pvp. *This is a mature game so expect mature language especially during roleplay. Give up your Soul! So, you think you have what it takes to be one of The Nameless? If you feel like giving up your soul and dedicating your existence to The Nameless then visit our forums, register then fill out an application in the recruitment section. Ranks of The Nameless #Chaos-Lord (leader) #Deathbringer Envoy (co-leaders) #Infernal Adept (Officers) #Ritualist Acolyte (6+ months and founders of the guild) #Sacrificer Apprentice (member) #Blood Initiate (trials 2-4 weeks) Awards Category:Roleplaying Guilds Category:PvP-Focused Roleplaying Guilds Category:The Nameless